1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to basketball backboards and, in particular, to basketball backboards that provide improved rebounding characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Basketball is well known sport that is frequently played in the United States and in many countries throughout the world. In order to play a game of basketball, a basketball backboard and rim or hoop is required. The rim is typically positioned ten feet above a playing surface and the backboard is generally placed slightly behind and above the rim. The rim and backboard are typically held in a stationary position by a support pole. The support pole, backboard and rim may form part of a permanent system that is frequently used in dedicated basketball facilities such as a gymnasium or basketball court. The support pole, backboard and rim may also form part of a portable basketball system that can be moved from one location to another. These portable basketball systems are often used at individual homes or in multi-purpose facilities where it is not desired to install a permanent basketball system.
Basketball backboards used in connection with permanent or portable basketball systems are frequently constructed from solid materials such as wood or metal. Basketball backboards constructed from wood or metal, however, are often relatively heavy and expensive. In addition, basketball backboards constructed from wood or metal often deteriorate over time, especially when used in outdoor environments because the backboards are constantly exposed to harsh weather environments such as rain and snow.
It is also known to construct basketball backboards from injection molded plastic. Injection molded plastic backboards, however, are often excessively flexible and that causes poor rebounding characteristics. In particular, when a basketball strikes the injection molded plastic backboard, the backboard will flex or bend. The amount that the injection molded plastic backboard flexes or bends, however, is often dependent upon which portion of the backboard that the basketball strikes. For example, if the basketball strikes one portion of the injection molded plastic backboard, then the backboard may bend or flex a relatively small amount. On the other hand, if the basketball strikes another portion of the injection molded plastic backboard, then the backboard may bend or flex a much larger amount. The flexing and bending of the backboard different amounts causes the basketball to rebound at different angles and velocities. Accordingly, the basketball does not bounce or rebound from the backboard in a consistent manner, which is very undesirable when playing basketball. In contrast, the basketball should rebound or bounce off the backboard in a consistent and reliable manner regardless of which portion of the backboard that the basketball strikes.
The rebounding performance of conventional injection molded plastic backboards is especially poor for portions of the backboard that are not near the support structure or support pole. For example, only the center portion of a conventional backboard is often connected to the support structure or support pole. Because the center portion of the backboard is supported by the support structure, this portion of the backboard typically flexes or moves a relatively small amount. The outer edges of the backboard and other portions furthest from the support pole are typically not well supported and these portions of the backboard tend to flex or move the most. Thus, the basketball will rebound one way when it strikes near the center portion of the backboard and proximate the support pole, and in another way when it strikes near an outer edge of the backboard and away from the support pole. Therefore, conventional injection molded plastic backboards often have unpredictable and undesirable rebounding characteristics.
It is also known to construct basketball backboards using a structural foam material with an internal cellular structure and a hard external shell to increase the rigidity of the backboard. This type of backboard, however, requires a multiple step manufacturing process that increases the time and cost to manufacture the backboard. Additionally, the internal cellular structure may breakdown over time and it may detach from the external shell after extended use. Because different portions of the backboard may be supported differently, this often creates a backboard with undesirable rebounding characteristics.
Conventional basketball backboards are also constructed from fiberglass. Fiberglass is a relatively inexpensive material that is easy to construct into the desired shape. In addition, fiberglass is a lightweight material that is generally weather-resistant. Unfortunately, fiberglass is not sufficiently impact-resistant to withstand prolonged and vigorous use as a basketball backboard.
It is also known to use acrylic and graphite materials to construct basketball backboards that are lightweight and weather-resistant. Lightweight basketball backboards are especially desirable for use with portable basketball systems because lightweight backboards decrease the weight of the system, which may reduce shipping and transportation costs. In addition, lightweight basketball backboards are often easier to move and assemble. Further, lightweight backboards may allow lighter weight and/or less complex support poles or support structures be used to hold the backboard above the playing surface.
These known lightweight basketball backboards, however, may not provide suitable rebounding characteristics because the backboards may undesirably flex, move or otherwise deflect when struck by the basketball. As discussed above, the basketball may rebound with less force or energy because of the flexing or moving of the basketball backboard. In addition, the amount that these known lightweight basketball backboards flex or move is often dependent upon which portion of the backboard that the basketball strikes. For example, the basketball may rebound with a certain amount of force or energy if it strikes one portion of the backboard, but the basketball may rebound with a different amount of force or energy if it strikes a different portion of the backboard. Further, the basketball may rebound from the backboard at a different angle depending upon which portion of the backboard the basketball strikes. For example, if the basketball strikes near the center of the backboard, which is supported by the support pole, the backboard may deflect or move a relatively small amount and the basketball will rebound at an angle. On the other hand, if the basketball strikes near an outer edge of the backboard and away from the support pole, the backboard may deflect or move a much larger amount and the basketball may rebound at a different angle. Thus, conventional lightweight basketball backboards may cause the basketball to rebound with a different amount of force or energy and at a different angle depending upon where the basketball strikes the backboard.
In order to overcome these problems, it is known to increase the thickness of the basketball backboard. Undesirably, this increases the weight and cost of the backboard. It is also known to fill hollow backboards with a material such as polyurethane foam in order to strengthen the backboard. The polyurethane foam, however, tends to lose adhesion over time and after repeated impacts from basketballs striking the backboard. The polyurethane foam also adds significantly to the cost of the backboard because additional materials and manufacturing steps are required.
It is also known to construct basketball backboards from tempered glass. Tempered glass basketball backboards are often used in professional and collegiate games to allow spectators to view the game through the backboard. Tempered glass backboards are generally one-half (½) to three-eights (⅜) of an inch thick and the tempered glass is very heavy. These very heavy backboards require large support frames and support structures to hold the backboards above the playing surface. Tempered glass backboards are generally not suitable for use with portable or home basketball systems because of their large weight and the tempered glass is often prohibitively expensive.
In order to create a look similar to the tempered glass backboards used in professional and college games, transparent or clear backboards are now being used in connection with portable or home basketball systems. For example, conventional portable basketball systems may use a welded steel frame with a planar acrylic rebound member or panel attached to the front surface of the frame. Disadvantageously, the outer edges of the acrylic panel are often exposed and not supported by the metal frame. This allows the edges of the acrylic panel to be broken or damaged when struck by a basketball or other object, and the acrylic panel is generally very difficult and expensive to fix or replace.
It is also known to use an injection molded plastic frame to support the acrylic rebound member or panel. Conventional injection molded plastic frames may include separately molded front and rear sections that are connected to form the frame. In particular, the front and rear sections of the frame may include alignment features that allow the sections to be attached in the desired manner and a slot or opening may be disposed between the front and rear sections of the frame. A substantially planar rebound member constructed from molded plastic may be inserted into the slot to form the basketball backboard. Disadvantageously, the two-piece, injection molded plastic frame is relatively heavy, which increases shipping costs and makes the assembly process more difficult. The two-piece injection molded plastic frame also requires a significant amount of labor to attach the front and rear sections of the frame and insert the rebound member into the slot between the sections.
While conventional basketball backboards constructed with injection molded plastic frames and acrylic rebound members or panels may allow relatively lightweight backboards to be constructed, these types of backboards may not provide suitable rebounding characteristics because the backboards may undesirably flex or move when struck by the basketball. Thus, as described above, a basketball may rebound with different amounts of energy or force and at different angles depending upon which portion of the backboard that the basketball strikes.